Turn of Events
by Wolflover235
Summary: Takes place during the stand off with the Voultori. What if Alice didn't come when she did? And what if the situation came to the point Jacob HAD to take Renesmee away? Read and experience their adventure.


**A/N: This is new, it has been running around my head since before and after Breaking Dawn part 2 came out in theatres.**

**This is sort of changed to "my way"**

**I just think if they made it like this. We could see some more connection towards Jake and Nessie.**

**Starts when Caius ends Irina.**

**Soooo, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Take care of my daughter**

"Irina!"

The formation broke as the Denali family struggled to get to their burning sister.

Edward, Garrett, and others raced to stop the sisters.

The Voltouri began to move forward, taking their moves as a challenge.

Bella carefully set Renesmee on Jacob's back.

The Cullens were no match for the Denali's gifts.

The Voltouri were coming closer, too close for Jacob's and Bella's comfort. _It was time._

"Jake." Bella whispered to him.

He made a noise and faced her, his wolf face meeting her height.

"Take care of my daughter." Bella whispered to him.

Jacob took this as the signal, and turned, running past the cluttered vampires, and pushing his way past his pack, taking off in full speed up the mountains.

Renesmee watched as far as she could see, her mom trying to help dad stop their friends, the wolf pack was tense, waiting for their time to strike.

Jacob took one more glance at the now fighting enemies, before taking a turn deep into the snowy forest.

After a few miles, he could smell one of the leeches following him.

Jacob cursed himself as he could hear his panting, telling him he was already tired.

"Jacob." Nessie said his name worriedly.

Jacob was listening, trying to listen to her, the vampires' footsteps, and his fighting pack all at once.

Finally, he zeroed it down to his imprint's voice.

"Watch out!" Nessie screamed.

Jacob could smell the vampire right above them, and took action quickly.

'_Hold on Nessie!' _Jacob wished she could hear him in his wolf form, as he leapt, facing backwards, his fangs meeting with the vampire's body.

As quickly as he had jumped, he landed back on all fours, with the leech in his mouth.

The vampire struggled and almost got free, but Jacob wasn't letting it get anywhere near his Nessie.

He tightened his grip, holding it close to the ground, the snow blinding it.

When he finally got the vampire at a good angle, he took a deadly bite, right into the vampire's neck, disconnecting its head from its body.

Once he returned to a full blown run, he was relieved that Nessie was still with him.

"That was close." Nessie whimpered, staring back at the deceased vampire.

Jacob growled lowly, and continued through the snowy forest.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set.

Jacob had moved out of the snow, now in a chilly, but green forest.

Nessie was fisting her small hands in his fur, keeping them warm.

"Where are we?" Nessie shivered.

Jacob stopped and looked around.

He didn't know. Anywhere away from those leeches.

Nessie needed food, and shelter.

He made a huff, the cold fog coming out of his mouth, and took a direction where he could smell a town.

* * *

Hours later, Jacob stood at the edge of the forest, lights of a city a few miles away.

'_Just a little further, Nessie.' _Jacob thought to her.

Whether she could understand him or not, his actions would show her.

He took another deep breath, and took off running again, now running through a field.

In about 10 minutes, Jacob had entered the city, sneaking around to an empty alley.

He laid down, and was impressed when Nessie knew to get off.

Rather than trying to talk, Jacob stood again, and pressed his cold nose against her backpack that she had.

"My back pack?" Nessie asked, and took it off her shoulders, setting it to the ground.

When she unzipped it, Jacob stuck his nose in, sniffing out one of his shirts he snuck in there.

He had reminded Bella that he wasn't just going to be Nessie's little house pet.

"Oh, I didn't know that was in there." Nessie said.

Jacob held the pair of jeans and shirt in his mouth, and he disappeared deeper into the alley.

Soon, Jacob came of the darkness.

"Alright. Are you ok?" Jacob asked.

"I'm ok." Nessie said.

"Ok. Come on. We'll get you something to eat, and a place to sleep." Jacob said.

Nessie put her backpack back on, and followed him.

Jacob looked down at her as she had both of her arms wrapped around his right one, looking around at the people that they passed.

"It's ok. No one is going to hurt you here." Jacob assured her as he found a sufficient restaurant.

"Hello, will it be two?" A lady at the front desk asked.

"Yes." Jacob answered.

The lady led them to a table .

"Your server will be here shortly." The lady said and walked off.

Nessie slid in the booth table, Jacob in after her.

"Here. Let's take that off." Jacob said, helping her take off the heavy backpack and set it between them.

"That's pretty heavy." Jacob said, as he set the bag down.

Yes, even for his wolf strength, the bag was heavy, and he knew all that was in it... Needs for Nessie.

"Hello. I am your server, I'll be taking care of you two tonight. Would you like anything to drink?" The server asked.

"Water please." Nessie said.

"Ice water." Jacob said his order after.

"Ok I'll have those right out." The server said, and walked off.

Nessie sat back in her chair, shrugging off her coat.

"You ok Ness?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, how far do we have to go?" Nessie asked, looking up at him.

"Uh, I'm not sure. We'll sleep in a hotel somewhere around here for tonight." Jacob said.

"Ok." Nessie nodded.

She picked up her kids menu and read over it, "Can I have pizza?"

"Sure, whatever you want." Jacob said.

"Are you going to eat?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah. I already know what I'm going to have." Jacob said.

Soon, the server came back with waters.

"And, have we decided on what to order?"

"Yeah. She will have the kids pizza, and I'll have a cheese burger." Jacob said.

"Ok, I'll have that out in a few." The server said and walked off again.

It was silent as Nessie unwrapped her straw, putting it in her water, and sipping about half of it.

"Thirsty kiddo?" Jacob asked after he had pretty much finished his glass.

"Yes." Nessie nodded.

Jacob watched as she opened her menu, and began to color carelessly on the pictures provided.

Jacob knew she was depressed, his inner wolf and the imprint told him so.

Who could blame her? Heck, Jacob was bent on crying himself to sleep tonight, in fear he'd never see Bella again, or even his pack.

But he couldn't do that, he had to be strong. For Nessie.


End file.
